


Say No To This Lams Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: John Laurens has had his feelings for Alexander bottled up for so long, that he just can't take it any more. In this song, when he tells Alexander of his feelings, they begin an affair. Somehow, Henry Laurens, the most racist and homophobic person ever, somehow finds out an writes Alexander a letter containing a death threat, and a threat to expose their relationship to everyone. Both Alexander and John's lives are on the line.





	

(Aaron Burr):  
There's nothing like serving in Valley Forge  
All of the soldiers lining up to please General George  
There's longing in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's all alone  
I'll let him tell it  
(Alexander):  
I hadn't slept, I was weak  
In that week, I'd lie awake  
John didn't like it, but I told him I could not take a break  
Missing my hometown, longing to be free  
That's when Mr. John Laurens took advantage of me  
He said,  
(John):  
I know that we must live with honor  
And I'm aware that this may be troublesome  
But I can't take this anymore  
Even if my father hates what I've become  
My feelings have always been strong  
They tease me  
Fill with me greed  
And never let me be  
But I realize that they belong  
Even if they may be considered wrong  
(Alexander):  
I asked him what he meant  
He spoke in fragments  
He said  
(John):  
... I'm trying to-  
(Alexander):  
I approached him with a glare  
My confusion in the air  
He said  
(John):  
... I've always... wanted you  
(Alexander):  
I told him, "That's dangerous to say"  
He turned red  
He turned me toward the bed  
Let his legs spread and said  
(Sorry, I just couldn't help but keep that part)  
(John):  
Hey  
(Alexander):  
HEY  
(John):  
Heeeyyyyyyyy(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
(Alexander):  
That's when I began to pray  
Lord, I know I should say no to this  
But I find that I can't resist  
I know the situations reckless  
But I look at him, and I say "hell yes"  
(John):  
Whoa  
(Alexander):  
Dear lord, please don't make me say no to this  
I don't want to say no to this  
I know I should just go  
But then his mouth is on mine and I choose not to say no  
(Ensemble but that I don't want to take the time to write)  
I thought it would be over all time  
I said it would end in time, but we did it all the time  
A month into this endeavor  
(Alexander gestures to John who is literally the "endeavor" he's speaking of)  
I received a letter  
From a Mr. Henry Laurens  
(Spoken while opening the letter)  
Oh shit  
(Back to rapping)  
It said:  
(Henry Laurens):  
Hamilton,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health  
Because if it doesn't then your life will be on the shelf  
You're now under the watch of people like me  
Boy, you need luck  
I know  
That was my SON who you decided to-  
(Alexander, traumatized):  
Fuuuuuu-  
(Henry Laurens):  
Uh oh!  
You made the wrong young man unholy  
So time to pay the price to your one and only  
I could simply tell your wife about your horrific sin  
Or even better, I could alert the public of the relationship you're in!  
(Alexander):  
I hid the letter and I got in John's face  
Screamed, "We're done for!"  
And began to pace  
He asked,  
(John):  
What happened?  
(Alexander):  
I explained his father to him  
He looked like he had been pushed off the brim  
He said,  
(John):  
We should've have had this affair end  
(Alexander):  
How the hell did he find out?  
(John):  
I don't know, he just knows a lot  
(Alexander):  
We must stop what this is about  
(John):  
I will not throw away my shot!  
(Alexander):  
We can't be lovers!  
(John):  
Please don't leave me  
I am helpless  
(Alexander):  
How could I do this?  
(Sorry couldn't think of different lyrics)  
(John):  
Just tell him a lie and we can keep this  
(Alexander):  
I want this, but-  
(John):  
I'll do whatever you want  
If you lie  
We won't die!  
(Alexander):  
Lord, I know I should say no to this  
(John):  
Tonight  
(Alexander):  
But I find that I can't resist  
I know the situations reckless  
(John):  
Reckless  
But I look at him, and I know "hell yes"  
(John):  
Whoa  
(Alexander):  
Dear lord, please don't make me say no to this  
(Alexander and John):  
Well shit, like I could say no to this  
(Alexander):  
There's really nowhere else to go  
Then his body's on mine and I cannot say no  
(Ensemble thing that I really don't want to write cause I'm lazy. Also Ham and Laurens saying yes a lot)  
Say no to this  
I simply can't say no to this  
There's nowhere else to go  
(Henry Laurens reading Alexander's letter stating a lie about what happened between him and John, the lie being something that would adequately cover something up)  
(Henry Laurens):  
Oh  
(Alexander):  
No one will ever know  
(Alexander and John meet in a kiss once more in relief and acceptance, they're probably in bed and sweaty right now if you know what I mean. Alexander's red locks are let down from his ponytail and brushing the side of John's face)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Seventeen lams parody, which probably won't be up until some time tomorrow. Also, marlizas I would LOVE to hear other suggestions and ideas that you have!


End file.
